Croatiaball
Croatiaball is a countryball located in central Europe and the Mediterranean. He can into European Union and into removing kebab. Croatiaball is of known in history, know to be the protector of Europe and the walls of Europe to defend against the kebabs. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for German tourist, who gib lots of mony. He is of not that rich but of also learning to of remove kebabs as a pro. Early HistoryCategory:BalkansCategory:CountryballsCategory:EuropeCategory:Modern CountryballCategory:NATO Croats came to today's Croatia from White Croatiaball (Kievan Rusball). Starting in the 8th century, he was the Duchy of Croatiaball. Middle Ages Croatiaball later used to be a stronk kingdom. Later got annexed by Hungaryball. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941. Croatia became independent State of Croatia,they were allied with the Axis. Only Slavs who allied with the Nazis. Croatiaball removed some Ćevap in Jasenovac. Serbiaball was very angry because of it. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with Croat/ Slovene president Tito. Croatia left Yugoslavia in 1991. Demographics * 90.42% Croats * 4.36% Serbs * 5.2% Others Religion * Catholicism 86.28%, * Orthodox 4.44%, * Atheism 3.81% * Kebabism (Yet to be removed) 1.5% * Protestantism 0.34% * Undeclared 2.17% Friends and Enemies Croatiaball hates Kebabs and Nationalistic Serbs equally and wants them all gone. 'Friends: ' * Austriaball:'' ''Croatia was in a monarchy with them,they had it pretty good there. * Germanyball: Best friend and Good ally. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball:'' Only the Croatian Parts!'' * Sloveniaball: Brother but also frendly rival that trade alot with eachother. They might play hockey togeather sometimes in the CHL. Also we both hate Italy * Armeniaball: because they hate Turkey! * Ukraineball: Helped them become recognized as a country after the war,also sent some people to help. Croatia is helping them too by sending soldiers in Ukraine. * Polandball: because it can into space! * Bulgariaball: good freund! * Russiaball: gave us guns in war, visits as tourist but not of annexings! also of great kebab remover, too bad that Serbia often tells him some lies about me. * Czechball Best tourist but sometimest into doing crazy stuff Enemies: *Montenegroball: Even though he and Serbiaball were through, they still keep in touch, deeply. He currently vows to keep all of his coast for himself. He even does something wrong to Croatians in Boka Kotorska. *Serbiaball: Damn chetnik prick, keeps dreaming of Greater Serbia. Still calls me ustaša. But we both Kebab removers. * Turkeyball:'' ''Tried to conqure Croatia. * ISISball: Is of racist * Franceball: Didnt recognise us in 1991! * UKball: They dont like us very much and betrayed us in 1945! ZA DOM,SPREMNI! * Kebab: because they rude and stupid! * Italyball: because they want Istria! We will forever hate them unless they give more autonomy to Croatians living in Molise. Gallery Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png 3iSpm.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Ip5cp2.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 1347569432131.png Croatiaball.png Croatiaball.jpg Croatiaball Sokac.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg Comic 12.jpg Comic 14.jpg xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB AND CHETNIKS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" *"HRVASTKA DO DRINE!" *"GDJE SI TI BIO 91-e?" *"U BOJ,U BOJ ZA NAROD SVOJ!!" *"HERCEG-BOSNA JE NASA! * Links *Facebook page Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Slavic Category:Europoor Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Norse Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Kebab Category:Former kebab removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Croatia Category:Croatiaball Category:Three lines Category:Balkan Category:Eastern Europe Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Balkan Wars Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Yugoslav War Category:Yugoslavian War Category:Yugoslav war Category:Yugoslav wars Category:Croatian speaking countryball Category:Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Former Kebab Removers Category:Former Kebab Remover Category:Former kebab remover Category:Kebab Removing Countryball Category:Kebab Removing Countryballs Category:Kebab removing Category:Kebab removing countryball Category:Kebab removing countryballs Category:Ustasha Category:Ustashas Category:EU Countryball Category:EU Countryballs Category:EU countryball Category:EU countryballs Category:Ex yugoslaviaball Category:Ex Yugoslavia Countryballs Category:Ex yugoslavia countryballs Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Communist Countryball Category:Anti-Communist Countryballs Category:Anti Communist Countryball Category:Anti Communist Countryballs Category:Anti-Nazi Countryball Category:Anti-Nazi Countryballs Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Homosex Removers es:Croaciaball hr:Hrvatskaball pl:Croatiaball ru:Хорватия